


monday

by xgengen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, more or less a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgengen/pseuds/xgengen
Summary: monday mornings are the worst.





	

The moment she opened her eyes, she knew she was in trouble. Her phone was face down on the nightstand beside the bed, ringing aggressively. Though Katara couldn't see who was calling, she was one hundred percent certain it was trouble. Groaning loudly, she buried her head beneath the pillow and cursed under her breath. She had forgotten to set the alarm on her phone. She was supposed to be home before nine, and judging by how often her phone was ringing, it was way past nine.

Katara felt a body shift beside her and she sighed, "My dad's going to kill me." Her phone stopped ringing and she cringed. How many times had he called before it woke her up?

An arm fell across her back, lazily hugging her waist. Though she couldn't see the person, she knew they were still half asleep and was not able to completely process her impending doom. They spoke, or so she thought. Katara hear nothing but a muffled groan and some jumbled sounds that may have been words.

Sighing again, she freed her head from her fluffy prison, bed head no doubt mussing her wild curls. Turning to look at her sleepy boyfriend, she said, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I said," Zuko began, voice thick with sleep, "you knew that was going to happen anyways."

Well, he had a point there. Katara was nineteen years old, spending the night over her twenty-one year old boyfriend's house after a long drive from three cities over for an all day meeting for medical students. Her father was obviously less than pleased when she texted him saying she was too tired to drive home and decided to stay the night at her boyfriend's. "Be home by nine," he replied back. She could practically feel his worried reluctance through the message.

Reaching over, she snatched her phone off the nightstand and checked the time - 11:34AM. There were also ten unread text messages and four missed calls from both her father and her brother, Sokka. Katara's heart dropped. Oh boy.

"I should probably go," she announced softly.

Suddenly, Zuko was much more awake. They rarely got to see each other, and each time they were away time seemed to pass much slower than before. The pain they felt when separated only grew worse. Any time they had together was precious.

"I don't want you to go," he confessed. Zuko pulled her towards his chest, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. He peppered her forehead with kisses, tangling their legs together so that she had no way of leaving. Katara smiled and did not fight it, chest warming with his affection. She missed this attention during the week and Zuko was more than happy to give it to her in bulk during their time together.

Truly if it were possible, she would spend the rest of her days with him in bed and enjoy his company and affection. But reality demanded their time, university and work split them all too often. 

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered before placing a kiss on his bare chest. "I have to. Both my dad and my brother are pissed enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse."

Zuko sighed heavily, conflict clear on his face. "I know, I just..." He paused. "I just want to be with you all the time. I don't want you to ever go."

There was a sudden, sharp ache in her chest. She felt the same way. The thought of spending another week apart only fed to her reluctance to leave his bed, to leave him. "I know, I don't want to go either," Katara whispered," but I have to."

"I know."

She answered the phone as it rang once more and cringed at her brother's angry words. When she hung up, Katara turned off her phone and stayed for an hour more.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written zutara before so i know they're most likely a bit ooc. also, based off personal experience with accidentally oversleeping at a boyfriend's house lol.


End file.
